


Cicafiú

by lunatunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatunder/pseuds/lunatunder
Summary: Harry világéletében peches volt, most Neville-nek köszönhetően félig cicaként kénytelen egy kis időt eltölteni. De ez alkalmas lehet arra, hogy kiderüljön Draco Malfoynak macskafétise van.Figyelmeztetés: +18 karikás tartalom, OOC karakterek.Ez egy kicsit perverz írás :D én szóltam.





	Cicafiú

Tudhatta volna, hiszen Neville Longbottom a bájitalok terén mindig is egy két lábon járó katasztrófa volt. De Harrynek szüksége volt a társaságra, és a nyolcadév nem éppen olyan volt, mint a többi.  
Kezdésnek rájött, hogy magányos lett, mert Hermione és Ron minden idejüket egymással töltötték. Pontosabban egymás szájában töltötték, meg ki tudja, még mit csináltak _„együtt tanulás„_ fedőnév alatt. A másik két régi szobatársa, Seamus és Dean is mintha összenőttek volna, együtt kergették a lányokat. Romilda Vane és Lavender Brown társasága helyett inkább két durrfarkú szúrcsókkal tanult volna, a Patil lányok meg nem jöttek vissza a Roxfortba befejezni a tanulmányaikat. Szóval, kizárásos alapon maradt Neville, mint lehetséges padtárs Bájitaltanon.  
  
Persze, hibáztathatta volna azt a roppant észlény minisztériumi dolgozót is, aki kitalálta, hogy ha Binns professzor szellem képében taníthat Varázsló történelmet, akkor egy háborús hős, nevezetesen Perselus Piton, miért ne okíthatná a tanulókat bájitalfőzésre? Harry azt hitte, hogy valami vicc, amibe csöppent, amikor besétált a pincelaborba az új tanév első óráján. De sajnos nem az volt, inkább egy rémálom volt az egész. Piton képét mágikusan felnagyították, így egy körülbelül két méterszer három méteres falon sétálhatott a volt tanár. Ha még az nem lett volna elég, hogy szembesülni egy ekkorára nőtt Pitonnal még három hónap után is rémisztő élmény volt; Harry meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy valahogy elvarázsolták a figura szemét, mert még jobban kiszúrt minden hibát, mint az eredeti, élő tanár tette azt.  
De hát kiiratkozni meg nem lehetett, pláne neki, ha auror tanulmányokat óhajtott folytatni a jövőben. Habár Kingsley minden egyes hónapban küldött neki egy levelet, hogy menjen dolgozni roxforti papírok nélkül is, de Harry unta a kivételezést. Fogcsikorgatva, de kibírta Piton piszkálódását. Mert bizony Piton _„kedvenc“_ párosa ők voltak Neville-lel.

 _„Egyszerűen elképesztő az a tudatlanság, amivel hét éve bejárnak az óráimra. Potter, maga képtelen végig összpontosítani, amíg készíti a bájitalokat. Longbottom, maga meg az osztály szégyene, mindig is az volt. Attól, hogy ért a növényekhez, gondozni, ültetni tudja őket, attól még egy kezdőknek való varázsszer elkészítése is meghaladja az intelligenciáját. Ne abba az irányba aprítsa a kamillát, maga tulok!”_ – rivallt rájuk a tanár. Neville összerezzent az utolsó mondattól, és szabályszerűen nekiesett az asztalnak.  
_„Longbottom, mit csinál? Potter, vigyázzon!”_ – kiáltott Piton képmása, de már késő volt.  
  
Neville beledobott egy hozzávalót a főzetükbe, ami hatalmasat durrant. A következő pillanatban két másik robbanás is hallatszódott, így a sajátjukkal együtt három páros bájitalát tette tönkre a fiú. Harry szokásos pechjére, minden valahogy őrá borult, hiába próbált ellépni. Zavarodottan bámult a földről felfelé szabadkozó barátjára, majd a rögtön segítségére siető Hermionére, amíg a háromféle bájital, amelyek imitt-amott folytak Harry testén, valahogy összeértek, és felizzott egy mágikus fény körülötte.  
\- Ez nem jó jel, ez nagyon nem jó! – pánikolt be Hermione, és egymás után legalább egy tucatszor felkiáltott: – Evapores! Evapores totallus!  
De Harry már nem hallotta a továbbiakat, mert elájult.

Amikor magához tért, két dolgot észlelt azonnal. Egyrészt, hogy már megint a gyengélkedőn volt, másrészt, meg valahogy minden szag tömörebb, élesebb lett, mint azelőtt bármikor. Sőt, új ingereket is érzett, például egy keserédes, citromos szagot, meg csokoládét, aztán tovább szagolgatva virágillatot. Az utóbbi facsarni kezdte az orrát, és tüsszentett egy hatalmasat.  
\- Hapci!  
\- Potter! Végre magához tért! – lépett hozzá Madam Pomfrey.  
\- Igen, asszonyom.  
\- Hogy érzi magát? Szédülés, hányinger?  
\- Nem, csak valahogy élesebbek a szagok.  
\- Khm, hát ezt nem csodálom – nézett rá komoran a gyógyító.  
\- Hogy érti ezt? – kérdezte Harry.  
\- Nos, igazából én nem is tudom, hogyan lehetne kíméletesen közölni… – kezdte a boszorka.  
\- Közölni? Mit? – pánikolt Harry.  
\- Tudja, mit? Jöjjön, nézze meg maga! – invitálta Harryt egy tükör elé Madam Pomfrey.  
Harry kissé nehezen mozgott még, de valahogy elsétált a sarokban álló tükörig. Nem értette, hogy a gyógyító miért nem lépett oda hozzá, és segített neki. Aztán, amikor meglátta önmagát, csak hápogni tudott a tükörképére.

 - Potter, micsoda fülek – jegyezte meg a belépő Draco Malfoy.  
A mellette lépkedő Hermione Granger és Ron Weasley arca egy pillanatra felderült, de aztán igyekeztek illemtudóan viselkedni. Nem úgy, mint Malfoy. Persze. – Nos, Cicafiú, agyatlan Longbottomnak köszönhetően legalább egy hétig így fogsz kinézni.  
\- Micsoda? – hebegte Harry, segítségkérően a javasasszonyra nézve.  
\- Sajnálom, Harry, nem tudok tenni semmit. Piton professzor szerint Mr. Malfoynak és Miss Grangernek legalább egy hétre lesz szükségük ahhoz, hogy semlegesítsék a magára ömlött bájitalok összhatását. Addig felmentést kap az órái látogatása alól, és a pincébe, a labor mellé beköltözhet egy különszobába.  
\- De hát, de hát… – hápogott Harry, majd kétségbeesetten pislogott barátaira.  
\- Hidd el, Harry, igyekezni fogunk, ahogy csak tudunk – ölelte meg Hermione.  
\- Hát persze, nehogy annak a denevérnek legyen már igaza – szólt Ron.  
\- Miért? Mit mondott? – ijedt meg Harry újra.  
\- Hogy maradj így, ahogy vagy – válaszolta Malfoy vigyorogva.  
\- Kedves, tényleg – húzta el a száját Harry.  
\- Amennyiben szüksége lesz rám, tudja, hol talál meg, Harry, most elmehet – szólt a gyógyító, és magukra hagyta őket.  
\- Gyere, Cicafiú! Ha jó leszel, kapsz tejet vacsorára – vigyorgott Malfoy.  
\- Te aztán élvezed a dolgot, igaz? – bámult rá harciasan Harry.  
\- Persze, mindig is az volt az álmom, hogy nagyra nőtt macskákat pesztráljak! – vágott vissza a mardekáros. – Na, irány a pince!

  
***c*c*c***

Draco Malfoy fáradt volt. És nyűgös. És büdös. És unta Hermione Kotnyeles Granger újabbnál újabb ötletét.  
  
\- Mi lenne, ha megpróbálnánk még egyszer a százfűlé főzetet összekeverni sebgyógyító főzettel, meg a félig kész Amorentiával, és közben kamillát tennénk bele?  
\- Mi lenne, ha elmennénk aludni, Granger?  
\- Akkor mi lesz Harryvel?  
\- Egyelőre jól elvan macskaként, legalábbis nekem nagyon úgy tűnt tegnap is, tegnapelőtt is és ma reggel is.  
\- De már három nap telt el a baleset óta! Mi lesz, ha örökre ilyen marad?  
\- Nem marad örökre ilyen. Naponta háromszor fürdik, előbb-utóbb lekopik róla minden rákent maszlag – ellenkezett Draco.  
\- Te tényleg élvezed ezt! Főleg a fürdetést, láttam ám tegnap! – vetette a szemére a boszorka.

Tagadhatatlan, Harry Cica Potter iszonyatosan vonzó volt Draco szemében. Ha lett volna rá ideje, biztosan lopott volna pár szálat a griffendéles fekete hajából, vagy egy pár szőrpihét a selymes fekete fülekről. Még inkább a farokról. Abba bele se mert gondolni, hogy mely testtájékra szerette volna leginkább rátenni a kezét, hogy alaposan felmérhesse azt. Persze csak tisztán kutatói szemszögből érdekelte Potter barnára sült, izmos és szerencsére szőrtelen teste. Talán csak magának merte ez utóbbi tényt bevallani, hogy amíg naponta elkészítették Potter fürdővízét, amelybe boszorkányfű, kamilla, sőt cickafarok is került már, hátha bármelyik tudná semlegesíteni az összekeveredett bájitalok hatását. De még jobb lett volna, ha nem sikerül ez a művelet sohasem, és Potter hirtelen ráeszmélt volna, hogy ő tulajdonképpen szereti, amikor Draco leönti egy adag semlegesítő bájitallal, és alaposan beledörzsöli azt a hajába. Mert Draco nagyon szerette a Cicafiú fürdetésének e pontját. Sőt élvezte. Sőt… és megint állt a farka, persze.

\- Malfoy, jól vagy? – kérdezte Granger, a minden lében kanál.  
\- Persze, csak tényleg rám férne egy kis pihenés. Meg vacsora – hazudott neki, miközben igyekezett úgy állni, hogy az előtte lévő asztal eltakarja dudorodó nadrágját.  
\- Tényleg, ma még nem is ettünk! – csacsogta a boszorka. – Akkor tudod, mit? Te menj lefeküdni, én meg elviszem ezt a bájitalt Harrynek, megfürdetem benne.  
\- Nem, kösz, annyira nem vagyok fáradt. Majd én fürdetem Pottert, te csak menj pihenni! – kapta fel a legújabb semlegesítő bájitalos palackot Draco.

Eliramodott az ajtó felé, miközben Granger a háta mögött kuncogott. Bár lebukott a boszorka előtt, de ki nem hagyta volna a lehetőséget, hogy Pottert érinthesse. Sőt a tudat, hogy más hozzányúlhat a szexi griffendéleshez, szabályszerűen az egekig feltornázta amúgy is magas vérnyomását. Kissé lihegve állt meg Potter különszobája előtt, kopogott egyet, majd belépett. Aztán leesett állal bámult a benn tartózkodóra.  
Mint minden macska, Potter is aludni, szunyókálni szeretett a legjobban a világon. De így, kinyújtózva, a teljes ágyat elfoglalva, és főleg meztelenül, még nem látta Draco. Balszerencséjére a Cicafiú felhúzta egyik lábát, és félig hasra fordult, így pont a legérdekesebb testrésze nem látszódott. De aztán felkelt.  
Mit felkelt, nekiállt csábítani.

\- Malfoy, megjöttél? – szólt lustán a fekete hajú, és felült, kinyújtóztatta hátát.  
Mellkasán az izmok szinte egyenként mozogtak, míg Draco azon kapta magát, hogy kiszáradt a szája. De aztán lejjebb nézett, és rögtön nyáladzani kezdett. Szó szerint. Meg zihálva venni a levegőt, ami amúgy is némi nehézség árán ment csak. A szeme kiguvadását talán már nem is kell említeni, és persze azt sem, hogy az előtte nyújtózkodó macskalény férfiasságának látványára benne is megmozdult valami. Pontosabban a nadrágjában.

\- Csak nem tetszem, Malfoy? – kérdezte Potter, nyíltan flörtölve vele.  
Ha bírt volna beszélni, biztosan visszaszólt volna valami frappánsat, ahogy szokott, de teljesen lefoglalta a látvány. A griffendéles egyáltalán nem zavartatta magát, elindult feléje, Draco meg sóbálványként meredt rá. Potter testén a köldöke alatt jelent meg újra a fekete macskaszőr, de szerencsére az izgalomtól előre álló férfiassága még mindig emberszerű, csupasz volt. A mardekáros önkéntelenül tett egy lépést a somolyogva közeledő fekete macskaember felé.  
\- Kíváncsi vagy rá, hogy milyen érzés lehet, igaz? Érintsd meg, Draco! – törleszkedett hozzá Potter, miközben átkarolta a nyakát kezeivel.

Nem az invitálás miatt tette meg, hanem maga miatt, mert tudta, ha nem érintheti meg, akkor menten a gatyájába élvez, így Draco kézbe vette Potter ágaskodó izgalmát. A Cicafiú felmorrant elégedettségében, és hangosan dorombolni kezdett Draco kezei között. Egy pillanat múlva a nyelvével kóstolta meg a szőke nyakát, miközben kezeit becsúsztatta Draco nadrágjába.  
\- Vetkőzz, Malfoy! – suttogta a fülébe a macskalény.  
\- Ez nem túl jó ötlet – visszakozott a mardekáros.  
\- Nyugi, nem lesz több, csak egy kis simogatás, becézgetés. Nem óhajtom kipróbálni, hogy igazak-e a pletykák rólatok, mardekárosokról – nézett a szemébe Potter.  
\- Milyen pletykák?  
\- Hogy bármilyen két lábon járó lénnyel szexeltek, legyen az véla, vámpír vagy vérfarkas. Bár nem gondoltam volna, hogy téged pont a cicafül izgat fel – vigyorgott rá a fekete hajú.  
\- Nem szexelünk bárkivel, legalábbis én nem – tiltakozott Draco.  
\- Helyes. Ne is. Csak velem – lehelt egy csókot a szájára Potter. – Szóval, lennél oly jó, hogy letolod a gatyád, különben azon keresztül foglak a csúcsra juttatni! – parancsolta.

Draco egy pillanatra elképzelte ezt a lehetőséget is, de aztán győzött a kíváncsisága. Nem bánta meg, mert Potter hihetetlen hangokat produkált, miközben a mardekáros egymáshoz dörzsölte farkukat, majd összekulcsolt kezeikkel a gyönyörbe maszturbáltak. Draco beharapta az ajkát, de Potter hangosan felkiáltott, amikor kettőjük közzé lövellt a spermájuk. Egy pillanatra bennakadt a levegő mindkettőjükben, majd a fekete hajú elkezdte a másikat az ágy felé húzni.  
Dracót már majdnem elnyomta az álom, amikor Potter rájuk terített egy takarót, és félig elterült rajta. Egyik kezével a szőke hajba túrt, a másikkal átölelte, és ez a mozdulat mentette meg attól, hogy Draco panaszkodását meghallgassa. A Cicafiú még közelebb húzódott hozzá, újra végignyalta a nyakát, majd álomba dorombolta magukat.  
  


**_*purr-purr*_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eredetileg ez is az FB Drarry csoportban jelent meg, 2013 augusztusában.


End file.
